The present invention is in the technical field of oil and gas pipe and casing thread cleaners. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of oil and gas pipe and casing thread cleaners using pressurized water.
Conventional oil and gas pipe and casing thread cleaning procedures are performed with pressure washers or powered brushes and solvents. While these methods gave acceptable results, each system has the drawbacks of excessive cost, water waste and the presence of toxic solvents.